<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Alphabets by WaywardWinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341185">Angel Alphabets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister'>WaywardWinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Aftercare, Angel Wings, Angel stamina, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Best Friends, Break Up, Cleaning, Commitment, Consent, Cooking, Creampie, Cuddles, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Hugs, Intimacy, Jealousy, Jokes, Kinks, Kisses, Marriage, Masturbation, Moaning, Mornings, Nights - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Teasing, Work In Progress, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of both SFW and NSFW alphabet posts about the angels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer - SFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are Luci's SFW dating headcanons. So much fun writing them.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A = Affection </b> <em> (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?) </em></p><p>Lucifer isn’t super into PDA, unless someone’s flirting with you, of course, or he’s trying to annoy some people <em> (*cough* </em> Sam and Dean <em> *cough cough*), </em> then his physical affection levels will fly through the roof. Normally, he always enjoys touch. Whether it be an arm around your waist or your fingers intertwined with his, the feeling of your skin on his is comforting. It both serves a reminder that you are his, and you are real and he’s not just hallucinating in The Cage.</p><p><b>B = Best friend </b> <em> (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?) </em></p><p>That friend who’s really into dark humor, usually on their own side, and always has a plan to take over the world? That would be Lucifer, but he does come with great benefits too. He’d always try and make you smile and watch as you attempt to stifle a laugh or earn himself an annoyed slap to the arm. He’d take both of those responses as a win. He also wouldn’t tolerate anyone messing with you. Plus he’d declare himself as your one and only (and favorite) bestfriend. And before he knew you, the moment he saw you spar with both Sam and Dean (and kick their asses), he knew he had to get to know you.</p><p><b>C = Cuddles </b> <em> (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?) </em></p><p>Lucifer loves to cuddle, but you’ll never get him to admit it. In the beginning of the relationship, he might be a little hesitant about it, because intimacy is very foreign to him, but once he warms up, you can’t keep him off of you. Really likes having you cuddling against his side or on top of him when lying down. He’ll wrap his arms (and wings) around you and just savor the feeling.</p><p><b>D = Domestic </b> <em> (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?) </em></p><p>Lucifer isn’t fond of the idea of settling down on Earth. He wants to travel with you and show you all of his favorite creations that his Father made—and those aren’t even limited to Earth. If you wanted somewhere permanent to stay however, he’d offer you a “nice” room in Hell and would try and convince you on why it’s superior to others. Just hear him out… He’s trying to please you. He also wouldn’t need to cook, as he can just snap up some of the<em> best </em> food in existence, but if ever told him you’d prefer him to try his hand at homemade stuff, well… prepare for a lot of fire and burnt meals. As for cleaning, he usually can’t be bothered and will only snap everything clean if you complain about the mess/ask him to.</p><p><b>E = Ending </b> <em> (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?) </em></p><p>Letting you go isn’t something he’d want to do, but if he had to break up with you, it’d probably be because of safety reasons. With dating him, you’d be a prime target for a lot of things—both human and non-human. He’d probably sit down with you and explain why things have to end, but even after you both parted ways, he’d still probably keep an eye on you.</p><p><b>F = Fiancé(e) </b> <em> (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?) </em></p><p>Lucifer isn’t familiar with relationships at all, but he’s very serious about keeping you. Once he realizes that he doesn’t want to lose you, which would probably be a long time because he’s always hesitant to warm up to people, he’d do almost anything to keep you. He really likes the idea of you being “officially” his, so if you really wanted to get married, he’d manage to make it happen.</p><p><b>G = Gentle </b> <em> (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?) </em></p><p>Once he drops his “Big, Bad Devil Reputation” act, he’d actually be a rather good partner. He wants you to know that you can count on him. It makes him feel special in a way that only he can provide. He’ll gladly hear you out if you need to rant or even if you’re feeling aggressive and need to hit something (you’ll probably hurt yourself more than him because hitting an angel is like hitting a brick wall). He might be a little hesitant with your body at first, because all he knows is that humans are fragile and the last thing he’d want to do is hurt you—and while he could just heal you, it’s really your trust in him that he doesn’t want to damage.</p><p><b>H = Hugs </b> <em> (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?) </em></p><p>Do not be fooled by Lucifer’s independence, because that archangel is <em> touch-starved. </em> He enjoys hugs way more than he’s willing to admit, especially when you initiate them. It might be a little awkward at first, because he has little to no experience with human hugs, but he’s a quick learner. After that, he might sneak up behind you when you’re distracted or busy and try to catch you off guard. He also really enjoys it when you put your head on his chest and let him hold you tight. </p><p><b>I = I love you </b> <em> (How fast do they say the L-word?) </em></p><p>It took <em> forever. </em> Lucifer was so scared of opening up and having to face the chance of losing you (something that he didn’t think he could do), that he was very hesitant to reveal his true feelings. You’d most definitely have to admit it first, and even then he probably wouldn’t say it right away. When he finally does say it though, you’d have to cherish it, because it’s very important to him. After that, he’d probably only say it during very intimate moments (or when he’s annoying you and reminding you how much he looooooves you, Y/N)</p><p>
  <b>J = Jealousy </b>
  <em>(How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?) </em>
</p><p>As much as Lucifer likes to pretend otherwise, he gets <em> extremely </em> jealous. He’s very possessive and protective of you, especially after he realizes that he loves you. If someone’s getting a little too friendly with you, he might come over and put an arm around your waist and use pet names to show that you’re taken. If the person doesn’t back off, things can escalate very quickly, so it’s best if you shut down the situation there. Lucifer is not above simply flying away with you and leaving a bloody mess where the person once stood.</p><p><b>K = Kisses </b> <em> (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?) </em></p><p>Lucifer’s kisses range from hot and heavy to slow and sensual. The hot and heavy ones are unforgettable in moments of passion and usually come with tongue and biting on his part. It’s no secret that Lucifer can be very dominant, but on occasion there’s a slow session, he puts a lot more emotion into those kisses. He really likes to kiss your neck and leave small marks behind, but he also loves it when you kiss his cheeks or along his jawline.</p><p><b>L = Little ones </b> <em> (How are they around children?) </em></p><p>Surprisingly kind, but very awkward. Lucifer likes their innocence, before they become corrupted by the world, but he has no idea how to interact with them. He’s also extremely hesitant if you end up wanting kids, because he never wants to lose you or share you with anyone.</p><p><b>M = Morning </b> <em> (How are mornings spent with them?) </em></p><p>If you’re not up by a certain time, you can probably bet that Lucifer will wake you up by singing a song of his choice. And as… nice… as his singing voice is, it’s hard to ignore. He likes to lay there with you and talk about things to keep you for as long as he can, and will do almost anything to have just that. You want breakfast in bed or have him snap you clean and dressed? He’ll do it if that means keeping you with him longer.</p><p><b>N = Night </b> <em> (How are nights spent with them?) </em></p><p>Lucifer likes taking you places all over the world to show you, but he lets you pick what you wanna do usually. If you want to see the top of the Eiffel Tower, he’ll fly you there. If you just want a calm night out and maybe go bowling and then eat, he’ll do that too. If you’re tired, he can always use his grace to re-energize your system, but if you insist on actually sleeping, he’ll gladly hold you throughout the night. If you don’t want to go out or sleep, Lucifer always has other ideas of entertainment…</p><p><b>O = Open </b> <em> (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?) </em></p><p>Lucifer took forever to open up. You’d catch small things every now and then that he would say or do that would catch you off guard until you started putting all of the pieces together. You couldn’t push him to open up, so you had to wait until he was ready. When he finally does open up, he tells you about all the feelings he had bottled up for so long. Feelings ranging from his daddy issues to being cast out of Heaven to his lingering fears about The Cage.</p><p><b>P = Patience </b> <em> (How easily angered are they?) </em></p><p>Lucifer is not known for his patience. Given, he does have way more of it with you rather than anyone else, but he still angers quite easily and can go overboard with it. Normally others are pretty good about staying off of his bad side, but that doesn’t mean that they still won’t push. While he may flash his eyes and puff up his chest sometimes, he’d never hurt you. He couldn’t bear the thought of it, because he’s never had something this good before.</p><p><b>Q = Quizzes </b> <em> (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?) </em></p><p>Lucifer actually remembers the little details, as well as the big picture, but he’s always almost shocked when you remember things about him as well because he’s not used to someone caring that much about him. He loves watching you though, so he naturally picks up small details along the way. From your favorite things of all kinds to small adorable quirks.</p><p><b>R = Remember </b> <em> (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?) </em></p><p>The first time you groomed Lucifer’s wings will forever be his favorite memory. Ever since he’d shown you his wings, you’d always admired them, but he’d been reluctant about letting you touch them for a long time. When he finally decided to allow you to groom them, the experience was euphoric. His wings hadn’t been that clean and bright since before the fall. That first grooming session led to many others, usually all followed by more… intimate actions.</p><p><b>S = Security</b> <em> (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?) </em></p><p>Lucifer is<em> extremely </em> protective over you. It’s not that he thinks you can’t handle yourself, because he’s seen you hunt. He <em> knows </em> you can hold your own, but he won’t even tolerate the thought of someone or something trying to hurt you. If he sees someone as a threat, his eyes will instantly glow red, serving as a powerful warning that he will unleash literal hell if you’re harmed in any way. Your version of protecting Lucifer isn’t physical, as he can handle that all on his own, but more emotional. You shutting down anyone badmouthing him and telling them to screw off. He won’t show it, but it means more to him than you’ll ever know.</p><p><b>T = Try </b> <em> (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?) </em></p><p>He always asks for your input on dates and usually does whatever you want, but if he’s planning a surprise, then you can bet your ass he’s going all out. He might even call in some extra hands to help out, be it some of his siblings or random demons. He knows what you like, and does his best to make sure you’re always satisfied with everything. You also quickly learn that because of his powers, he can turn into a big, dramatic baby if he has to do things the “human way.”</p><p><b>U = Ugly </b> <em> (What would be some bad habits of theirs?) </em></p><p>His jealousy and possessiveness can get out of hand sometimes, as Lucifer has little patience and no tolerance for disrespect. He also doesn’t see any problem with torture or murder so you’d have to work with him on why those aren’t acceptable things (in most cases). He also doesn’t like it when things don’t go his way. Normally if his actions or words get to be too much, all you have to do is call him out on it and show him that you’re upset and he’ll instantly take it down a notch.</p><p><b>V = Vanity </b> <em> (How concerned are they with their looks?) </em></p><p>He’s not super concerned with how he looks, but he is one of the most beautiful angels around and he knows it. He normally dresses in average clothing as fancy suits aren’t really his thing, but he rocks that just the same. However, if you mention liking a certain thing he does with his outfit or hair, such as him wearing a colored jacket that suits him well, then you can bet that it’ll show up way more often.</p><p><b>W = Whole </b> <em> (Would they feel incomplete without you?) </em></p><p>After meeting you, absolutely. Lucifer thought he was on top of the world before he got cast out and before he knew you, but he soon realizes that you fill all of those dark holes in his heart and make him whole again. He doesn’t really notice it until you go on a hunt for a few days and he finds himself having to fly and visit you because he missed everything about you. You become the light in his life, and that was something he thought he’d never have again.</p><p><b>X = Xtra </b> <em> (A random headcanon for them.) </em></p><p>His pet names for you include Babe/Baby, Princess, My Queen, Kitten, and Little One.</p><p><b>Y = Yuck </b> <em> (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?) </em></p><p>Lucifer doesn’t like someone who’s not serious about the relationship, or can’t take a joke. He knows what he wants and what he likes, so he has little tolerance for things he doesn’t like. He also resents being made fun of or being ignored and won’t like it if you’re too touchy feely with other people. He needs attention and he needs you to favor him over others.</p><p><b>Z = Zzz </b> <em> (What is a sleep habits of theirs?) </em></p><p>Lucifer doesn’t sleep, but he will gladly lay with you throughout the night if you want him to. He likes to hold you close and keep you company. He’ll probably spread and take up the entire bed and have you rest on top of him. You might catch him whispering sweet praise against your skin when he thinks you’re asleep, but he’ll deny everything you heard and try and convince you that you were hearing things before he admits the truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucifer - NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letters A-Z NSFW headcanons for Lucifer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In honor of Valentine's Day, I present some hot and heavy Lucifer headcanons!</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare </b>
  <em>
    <span>(what are they like after sex?) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, rather caring. Lucifer wears you out during sex, and he rarely gets exhausted so he’d most likely just lay there and smugly watch you try to calm yourself. After a few minutes, he’d ask you if you wanted him to heal your soreness and clean up the mess you both made with a snap of his fingers, or if you wanted to keep the bruises and bitemarks he gave you. He tends to push limits during sex, so it’s important to him that you’re okay and he didn’t go too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part </b>
  <em>
    <span>(what is their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer is very proud of his wings, without a doubt. Most angels take pride in their wings, but especially Lucifer. They may not be what they used to be after he got cast out, but the fact that you love them despite that makes him appreciate them even more. He loves to tease you with them. He also loves your neck. He loves everything from kissing it, to biting it, to having his hand wrapped around it, to seeing his hickies appear on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum </b>
  <em>
    <span>(anything to do with cum)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer, being very possessive, loves to come all over you. He wants to see it covering your skin as a reminder that he’s the only one allowed to do that to you. Don’t worry about the mess either, because he can just snap everything clean. If you ever swallow it, the sight of that alone is enough for him to want to go another round. He can also prevent you from getting pregnant with his grace, so prepare for creampies because he loves watching it drip out of you afterwards. That really makes him feel like you’re his.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty Secret </b>
  <em>
    <span>(a dirty secret of theirs)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>major</span>
  </em>
  <span> praise!kink. He loves hearing you say his name and beg for him to touch in the most sinful of ways. Him knowing that you really want it—that you really want him—turns him on so much, but he’d never admit it. He just loves having this kind of consensual dominance and control over someone, knowing that you’re enjoying it just as much as he is. He also really likes period sex, especially eating you out during it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>E = Experience </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had little to no previous experience. Relationships and sex were things that never really interested him, so he was a virgin when you met him, but you’d never be able to tell. Lucifer is a very quick learner however, so not long after you both started being intimate, he’d know all of your likes, dislikes, sweet spots, favorite positions, and what makes you beg in little to no time. If you thought he was cocky before, just wait until you two start sleeping together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>F = Favorite Position</b>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lucifer’s certainly not going to be picky about what position you’re both in, he does really like it when you’re under him. He loves being able to watch your face twist in pleasure and enjoys seeing the need in your eyes, knowing that he’s the one making you feel this way. He also likes having your legs wrapped around him, whether you both be lying down or pressed up against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy </b>
  <em>
    <span>(are they more serious in the moment or humorous?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer falls somewhere in the middle. While the act of intercourse itself he takes seriously, he can’t resist joking around every now and then. It mostly stems from his teasing, which can escalate quickly. Plus, he loves making you laugh. Seeing your smile makes him so happy, especially if he caused it. So unless you’re having angry/jealous sex, then prepare for some lightheartedness.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer doesn’t really care much about what the hair is like down there on his vessels, and neither does he really care what yours is like either, but he will deal with it like he does the hair on his head. Trimmed and managed. It’ll be about the same dirty blonde color as his scalp, if not a little darker. Unless you ask him to do something with it, like shaving it completely, then he probably won’t worry much about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how are they during the moment? are they romantic?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer is very sensual and intense in the moment. He wants to make sure you’re more than satisfied and only have eyes for him. Expect a lot of ghostly touches that can quickly turn into bruising holds, teasing words he says when he wants to hear you beg for it, and a very intimate connection overall. His mood heavily depends on what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack Off </b>
  <em>
    <span>(masturbation headcanon.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer honestly doesn’t see much of a reason to masturbate if he has you. He’s still an angel, so he doesn’t get the same lustful urges like most humans do. Besides, after he had sex with you, why would he want to do it alone suddenly? If you’re not feeling up for sex, then he’d most likely just wait it out. He probably wouldn’t want you masturbating either. He wouldn’t stop you, but he’d always tell you to call him and he’d be happy to give you what you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink </b>
  <em>
    <span>(one or more of their kinks.) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer is, without a doubt, one of the most kinky bastards in existence. He definitely has a praise!kink, but he also likes bedroom activities that border more on the risky side. He’d be very into blood, but if you didn’t want to go that far, then he’d be fine with period sex. He’s also into bondage for you, because there’s just something about having you completely at his mercy that gets him going. He would toy around with Master/Servant &amp; Pet Play stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>L = Location </b>
  <em>
    <span>(where are their favorite places to do the do?) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as you’re okay with it, there aren’t very many places that Lucifer wouldn’t try to get it on at. It all depends on his mood, because while he loves having you scream at the top of your lungs in the secluded depths of Hell, he also likes making the bed shake at random motels all over the world, and even enjoys watching you try to hold yourself together in a semi-public/public place.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation </b>
  <em>
    <span>(what turns them on and gets them going?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Him knowing that you want it is probably at the top of his list, so he’s almost always ready for action if you initiate it. Lucifer also likes watching you hunt and fight with others. Seeing you kick ass and take names always fills him with pride and lust. Whenever you groom his wings, you can bet that it will almost always lead to sex. Wings are an angel’s most private and sensitive body part, so the feeling of your fingers traveling through the feathers instantly gets him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>N = NO </b>
  <em>
    <span>(is there something they wouldn’t do? what are their turn-offs?) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lucifer is usually down to try almost anything, he always checks to make sure you’re okay with it. Consent is very important to angels, and he’d hate to push you too far out of fear you’d get upset with him. He’s also hesitant to try anything that involves him being too submissive or reminds him too much of The Cage. Additionally, he wouldn’t be too keen on sharing you, and this probably goes without saying, but the phrase “Oh my God” in bed would be an instant mood-killer for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral </b>
  <em>
    <span>(do they prefer giving or receiving? how skilled are they?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer enjoys both very much. While he always loves having your mouth wrapped around his cock and seeing your eyes look up at him while you’re on your knees in front of him, he also loves having your hand grip tightly his hair while he devours your pussy. There’s just something about knowing that he can make you feel that good that he can’t get enough of. While he wasn’t very skilled when you first started out, he learned very quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace </b>
  <em>
    <span>(are they fast and rough or slow and sensual?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While sometimes it depends on his mood, sex is usually fast and rough. Lucifer is a very dominant angel, and he always enjoys having you whimpering and begging underneath him. Unless he’s trying to make you feel special during a certain occasion, apologize in a sexual way if you’re upset with him, or you simply ask him to slow things down, then expect for fast and rough to be the norm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie </b>
  <em>
    <span>(what is their opinion on quickies over proper sex? how often do they have quickies?) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer usually prefers to draw things out because he loves to tease you, but occasionally he’ll get a rush to drag you off somewhere (probably a semi-public place) and fuck your brains out. He’ll probably start teasing you earlier before that with his grace to get you worked up so you don’t decline. While he’s usually worried about your safety and making sure you’re not hurt, quickies can bring out the rough and fast side in him very quickly. He’ll never deny you a quickie if you want it, but he mostly prefers drawing your sex sessions out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk </b>
  <em>
    <span>(are they willing to experiment? do they take risks?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer has absolutely no issue taking risks. If anything were to go wrong, his powers would help him tremendously. His only hard limit is you saying no. Other than that, he loves to experiment because he never did much before he met you. It’s like an entire new door opened for him, and he loves having you along for the ride. He’ll probably try almost anything once, especially if you request it, if you both like whatever it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer is an archangel. He has unlimited stamina and could easily keep you in bed all night. In fact, he usually doesn’t stop or even begin to slow down unless you beg him to. He can easily go as many rounds as you can handle, plus some extra if he’s trying to overstimulate you. While he could certainly last as long as it would take to make you come from penetration alone, he doesn’t get tired from oral or using his hands either.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>T = Toy </b>
  <em>
    <span>(do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer doesn’t own any toys, nor does he care to use them for himself. The only ones he’d come into contact with would yours, if you have any. While he can do more to satisfy you with his grace than any toy, he wouldn’t be opposed to using them during sex if you wanted to. He might like to see what reactions they draw from you. The only time he would oppose them would be if you started liking a toy more than him, then it somehow magically disappears one day and Lucifer claims he has no idea where it went.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how much do they like to tease?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer and teasing practically go hand-in-hand. This archangel loves to tease you and probably won’t have a sex session without involving it in some variation one way or another. It ranges from small touches, tingles of grace, and small innuendoes during foreplay to flat out pushing you to the edge of orgasm over and over again until you’re begging for him to please you. The Devil is known for playing hardball, so Lucifer’s definitely not gonna make it easy for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how loud are they? what sounds do they make?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s rather quiet, and definitely making sure that you’re making most of the noise. Oh, how he adores the sweet sounds you make for him. But occasionally, you’ll catch him muttering small words under his breath or hear more unnatural noises come from him, such as growls and grunts of pleasure. He starts off with a lot of teasing words, but will eventually make his way to praising you and making sure you know how good you make him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild Card </b>
  <em>
    <span>(a random nsfw headcanon.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Lucifer loves teasing you, he doesn’t have the patience to do it forever and will most likely end up giving in. How long his teasing lasts usually depends on many things, such as how he’s feeling, how bad you want it, and how good he thinks your begging is. He also always asks you if you’re satisfied afterwards, as if your panting and bruised form isn’t indication enough, because he likes the ego boost and knowing that only he makes you feel this good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>X = X-Ray </b>
  <em>
    <span>(what’s going on in those pants?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Around average girth, but a little more extra length-wise. Don’t worry too much about Lucifer’s dick though if that’s not enough for you, because that’s only a fraction of the pleasure he brings. He’s got many other ways to keep you satisfied, including (but not limited to) his hands, wings, and grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how high is their sex drive?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lucifer started having sex with you, his drive rose up from almost non-existent to higher than average, but not constantly needing it. Because he's an angel, he’s not as affected by the lustful urges as a human would be, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll pass up on the chance to take you to bed. He’ll definitely initiate often, but it’s not going to be a huge problem if you decline.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Z = ZZZ </b>
  <em>
    <span>(how quickly do they fall asleep afterward?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer doesn’t sleep, but he will lay there if you want some post-sex cuddles. Don’t let him fool you, he enjoys them as much as (and if not more than) you. He’ll usually make sure you’re okay and everything before he relaxes back with you in his arms. As you snuggle into his unnaturally chilly chest after a particularly rough session, a kiss to your head reminds you that even the big, bad Devil has a soft side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very happy with how these turned out. Which angel do you wanna read about next?</p><p>Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>